Prodromos
by bannad
Summary: After the big win on meridian and defeating the kett leader Archon. They celebrated that they have a new home, however the fight was yet not over. Ryder got an urgent message from the Quarian arc on Hyperion, once again they were faced with new obstacles. (Read and Review)


**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think on the comment section below and if you want me to continue. `Ps Spolier Alert.`

* * *

 **Prodromos**

 **Chapter 1**

After Leif Ryder defeated the kett leader Archon on meridian. He thought about settle down on meridian with Vetra, but he got an urgent message from one of the crew member on the Hyperion as she walked up to him.

"Why so worked up?" Ryder asked.

"I got a message from the Quarian arc, it was encrypted but I figured it out"

Hyperion Crewmember Lara told him and showed the message to Ryder but it was a warning. It said 'Not to come and find them' Ryder understood immediately that he had to and search for them in the galaxy. Despite the warning it had said.

So Ryder gathered his crew members at the Hyperion.  
"Everybody I know what we have been through but we are not done yet. We have to go and find the Quarian arc, it's in danger" he informed the team.

Everyone was tired, exhausted after the fight on meridian. But they stood tall by Ryder's side even if there was some miss doubts. After the meeting, Ryder got the chance to talk to everyone once they were back at ship Tempest.

Going over to the Angaran's quarters first.

"So Jaal how did you think it went on meridian?" he asked the Angaran.

"Well, Ryder in my opinion it was a great deal of happiness, my people are free from the kett for now, all thanks to you."

Ryder smiled at his friend.

"I'm happy for you and your people. I know that you have been through enough with the kett, though this was a team effort Jaal."

"Yes we have, indeed it was Ryder. thank you anyways." Jaal thanked showing great gratitude.

"You're welcome my friend, Cya Later Jaal."

"Stay strong and clear!" Jaal said as he turned around.

When Ryder Finished talking with Jaal he heard a big sound coming from the lower deck, it sounded like it came from Liam's quarters. So he rushed over there quickly.

"Liam what was that soun..." He didn't get the time to finish his sentence. As he saw Liam had somehow got his hands on an TV from earth!

"Liam how the hell did you find a TV?"

Ryder asked astonished as he looked at the big screen.

"Oh hello Ryder I didn't see you there, been standing there long? Heh" he asked with sheepish laugh.

"Not long, I'm just surprised." he admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hahah, well I found the TV on one of the Hyperion's storage rooms. So I took it with me before the battle on meridian."

There was a pause before Ryder spoke again.

"So….you took a TV.. before we went on a fight at meridian, the fight for our new home?"

"When you say it like that it sounds a little bit stupid."

"A little bit?!" Ryder asked his voice high pitched.

"Well it helps me to calm myself down, I got all nervous and had all this adrenaline before meridian. So I thought no harm no foul."

Ryder laughed out and shook his head

"Alright Liam, it's a good thing you got something to calm you down."

"Heh, thanks ryder. Wanna watch a movie?"

Ryder gave a blank stare at Liam and spoke.

" Heh, Not right now thanks, I have to talk to the others. Bye Liam"

"Another time then. Bye Ryder!"

After that strange talk with Liam. Ryder laughed in his head how funny and stupid Liam can be sometimes. Now He just had to talk with the others. He saw that Vetra went into his quarters, so he gently sneaked in after her. She suspiciously put something under his pillow, she turned around and Ryder quickly walked away before she could notice.

"Hey you, I saw you, are you trying to sneak up on me?"

"What I don't know what you are talking about..." Ryder confessed revealing himself.

"Yeah sure you don't." Vetra mused.

"So what did you put under my pillow?" asked Ryder when he got closer to her.

"HAH! I knew you were sneaking up on me."

Ryder gave a sneaky grin

"Whoops, hehe, is it a surprise? Or can I see it now?"

"Not now silly. Wait until nightfall."

"But it's always night in space hehe"

Ryder teased and Vetra rolled her eyes.

"You little charmboy"

"So I'm just a boy now, am I? I thought I showed you something different two days ago." Ryder mused waggling his brows.

"Oh my God Ryder!" she gasped, but laughed.

"You're a full grown man that's for sure..."

"Honey You're making me blush." Ryder teased his love and Vetra and Ryder couldn't keep their hands of one another after that talk as they passionately kissed.

"I just love your lips Ryder" she sighed against his lips. "Make sure to read the letter later when you have time."

"And I love yours" Ryder complimented back" Oh so it's a text I see." he hummed with a smile.

"I promise that I will read it later" he said as a promise.

"Yes it's a text and thank you Ryder."

she smiled giving him a last kiss on his cheek.

"Cya Later, Love you!" Ryder called out as he left again.

"You know where to find me, and ieerrh….err... Love you too." she stuttered.

Then Drack walked past Ryder into the kitchen with a big bag over his shoulders.

It looked like the pet Pjyak was in the bag because there was a tail going out of a hole.

"Drack what's in the bag?!" Ryder asked stopping the Krogan.

"Urgh Hey Ryder, it's nothing just took care of something hurf." The Krogan grunted.

Ryder crossed his arms.

"It's not our Pet Pjyak in that bag? Please say no..."

"HAHAHAH! …..No"

That simple no was not reassuring Ryder at all.

"Well that's reassuring" he said with uncertainty.

"So what's in it?" the male asked again.

Drack grunted again.

"It's a secret meal I learned 300 years ago. After you win a major battle like this, krogans always celebrate and eat this, but it's not the same meat that we are used to urrrgh."

He groaned.

Ryder held up his hand blinking confused.

"Wait…. you learned this 300 years ago…?"

That had him confused and scared at the same time. If it's from 300 years ago how can it still be good?

"It was a celebration meal before, but now these days many krogans don't eat it anymore." he explained.

"But It will probably be good." Ryder said with a hint of sarcasm, making sure Drack wouldn't notice.

Drack barked out in laughter.

"You will lose you hair kid."

Now that scared the shit out of Ryder.

"Wait what?!" his voice high pitched at the end.

There was a pause and then Drack spoke again.

"Nahh I'm just kidding, I don't know what will happen. Some krogans got sick for 20 days" he started laughing again, this time louder. "That was funny you should've seen it." Drack added.

"Yeaah sure It probably was... but ehm eehhh ...Drack I think I will stand this one down."

Ryder declined gently.

"Fine, your loss Ryder." Drack said with a grunt.

"Hahah If it's Good I will have some then." he suggested to the Krogan.

"No." Drack firmly said.

"But if it's good, maybe I want some."

"Still No." he repeated.

"Can I at least see what kind of meat it is before I leave then?" he asked hopefully.

"Urrrgh No" he grunted out and Ryder sighed defeated.

"Fine!Later Drack."

"Ryder!" Drack said as he left.

Ryder got curious now, he was not confused or scared anymore about the meal. Now he just wanted to taste it even more, because Drack was so confident when he talked about how to make the meal. However the thing about a krogan being sick for 20 days..What would happen to a human if took that long for a krogan to recover.

'Better wait until Liam has tasted it and see if anything happens to him if nothing does, then I could taste it in secret when Drack is not watching!' Ryder thought to himself.

A little while later Ryder heard some static, it was Kallo trying to radio Ryder. So Ryder climbed up to the main deck and went into the bridge control room. He saw that Kallo looked a little bit out of blue.

"What's wrong Kallo?" Ryder asked worried.

"I just heard a disturbing recording from August Bradley on EOS."

"What was on it?" Ryder asked feeling more distressed.

"The recording said that Prodromos is under attack and that there have been many casualties."

Ryder tensed.

"What!? That's terrible! We have to go there right away!" he said making a quick call.

Ryder quickly assembled the team, he told them about what had happened to Prodromos and there had been heavy casualties. Everyone got really surprised. Just when they had that amazing big win over Meridian then this happens..

"Ready your gear everyone, we are in for a fight yet again." Ryder ordered them all.

"Hah easy one " Drack boasted.

"Just another day" Liam spoke

"I will radio the angara for assist" Jaal spoke up.

"I agree with Drack it will be easy." Cora said as she looked at the confident Krogan.

"We will protect them." Vetra promised.

"I will bring Poc with me…" Peebee said excitedly.

"Just be careful everyone." Suvi said directed to everyone in the room.

"I will come with for my medical experience!" Lexi announced.

"Me an Kallo will take care of the Tempest, right Kallo?" Gil said as he turned to the Salarian.

"That we are Gil." Kallo agreed, then looked over to Ryder

"Just tell us over the radio if you need anything Ryder!

As the team got ready for the battle on Prodromos, Ryder and Sam had a private talk over the radio.

"What's the outcome on Prodromos Sam?" he asked the AI.

"I can't establish any connection between the Tempest and Prodromos Pathfinder."

Ryder sighed.

"Alright we just have to see for ourselves"

When they were on their way to Prodromos they saw a lot of wreckage near EOS atmosphere.

It was a lot of passenger ships that was trying to escape from Prodromos.

"Sam any lifesigns in the ships!?" Ryder asked out loud, looking at them in fear.

"Negative, there are no lifesigns anywhere to be found pathfinder Ryder."

"Damn It!" Ryder slammed his fist on the dash board. So hard he almost broke his knuckles, some blood dripping little bit from his hand.

Over 300 lives already lost on those ships. When the tempest were going into EOS Atmosphere its engine got shot by some kind of laser beam from an unknown location.

The engine started smoking and caught on fire, then an explosion occurred in the tempest lower deck. The explosion made a big hole in the ship and the vehicle Nomad just blew out into the atmosphere heading to EOS planet really fast, but at the same second. Gil had been there at the same place as the Nomad so he went with the vehicle towards the atmosphere. Screaming out of pain and agony as he caught on fire from the Nomads flames, the only thing he could do was to get himself into safety as fast possible and to head inside Nomads driver seat to put out the fire. When he finally reached the door to the Nomad he opened it and got in. It had been just on the nick of time, he clapped himself to put out the fire on his body.

At least he was a little bit safer in the Nomad.

There was nothing they could do from the tempest they had to land safely on the planet.

But they were not out of trouble yet, some kind of strange ship approached the tempest out of the blue. It started firing without any warning at all, Kallo did some maneuver moves as good as he could with just one engine.

They started to get closer and closer to land...

"Brace for impact everyo...!"


End file.
